LP Underground X: Demos
LP UNDERGROUND X: DEMOS is the tenth release to the exclusive Linkin Park Underground fan club featuring demos spanning the entire career of Linkin Park. It was released in the LPU store on November 17, 2010, which is produced by Mike Shinoda and Machine Shop Records. Due to its length of unreleased demo tracks, it is considered as a compilation album. Content All the ten tracks included in the compilation album are demos of the unreleased songs included in the studio albums by Linkin Park, such as Hybrid Theory (2000), Meteora (2003), Minutes to Midnight (2007), and A Thousand Suns (2010), including a 1997 demo from the early days of being known as Xero recorded for the Xero Sampler Tape. The EP includes the demos of the songs like "Points of Authority". The remix of the first single "What I've Done" from Minutes to Midnight is included in the album as the eighth track. The remix was produced by Mike Shinoda, credited as M. Shinoda, the co-lead vocalist and founder of Linkin Park. Enhanced Features Leading up to the launch of LP Underground X, fans were warned that the servers would be switched to the NING network and that things would be run very differently. This became apparent as members were given the opportunity to hear the whole album before the release alongside a Laser Light Exhibition at the Best Buy Theater as well as access to pre-sale tickets to the September 14th A Thousand Suns release show. Another event introduced to LP Underground X was the LP Underground Summit where fans could learn more about what goes on behind a Linkin Park tour, play the band's instruments and hear the band play an exclusive show. At the LP Underground Summit, the presentation of the LP Underground X: Demos CD happened and the track list was fast leaked on to fan sites swiftly followed by the audio leak. Following the event, pre-sales for Linkin Park's North American Tour were announced on linkinpark.com, alongside the opportunity to sign up to LP Underground X and receive the exclusive CD. Other announced benefits are: ;Monthly LP Underground X Pass # Opportunities for Linkin Park concert pre-sale tickets # Including FIRST pre-sale access to the September 14th New York show - Linkin Park’s ONLY 2010 US show # Access to some of the BEST SEATS in the house reserved for LP Underground # Access to exclusive online chats with members of Linkin Park # Access to free exclusive LP Underground online downloads # Access to the LP Underground giveaway for Linkin Park prizes # And the Annual Onliny LP Underground X Package ($60 per year) which includes: # ALL of the Monthly LP Underground X Pass benefits for an entire YEAR ;PLUS Features # Chances for special LP Underground experiences and events such as: # Exclusive chances for access to LP special events including the # A Thousand Suns Debut Listening Event and Laser Light Exhibition # Linkin Park Meet & Greet opportunities at concerts # Access to exclusive LP Underground merchandise and bundle offers # Free download of A Decade Underground (2010), an exclusive LP Underground digital download of songs released by the LP Underground over the last 10 years (includes "Pretend to Be (Demo 2008)"). Track List Personnel * Chester Bennington – vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Joe Hahn – turntables, sampling, programming * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards * Dave Farrell - bass guitars Category:Linkin Park Discography